The Cleansing
by Nessie71
Summary: SYOC (SYOMS) CLOSED! This story is not meant to be taken seriously! It is about crapping on Mary Sues and making fun of them. Genocider Syo and Fukawa are pissed at Mary Sues for screwing up fanfics and stuff! VENGEANCE TIME! Cover Art by Audrey Cohen. Thank u and goodnight!
1. The Cast

Female

Momoko Thugg Lyfe Sailor Moon Capri Sun- SDHSL Kawiiest bitch on the bloqq (wmsm5ever)

Rachelle Marie France Sephiroth- SDHSL Archangel (SHSL Slacker)

Johnkat McMuffins- SDHSL Empress (TheSemasin)

Marina Lazuli- SDHSL Voice Actress (PaloozaChu)

Marilia creamy goddess neko angel kawaii Rosie bell- SDHSL Creamy angel goddess neko (JunkoEnoshibeDogeQueen)

Hibiki Nakahara- SDHSL bass player (a person who prefers to remain nameless)

SDHSL Savior of mankind (megav)

Starfluff Lizbeth Charlotte Jellybeam- SDHSL Swaggy Joy Bringer (Jelly Rice Doughnuts)

Maria Kawaii Sugoi Komaeda- SDHSL Stripper (Shibehus)

* * *

Male

Hajime Kato- SDHSL Drummer (Anonymous Person A)

Gavin Menzies- SDHSL Doctor (Futatsu)

Kananan Mayram- SDHSL prick (TheSemasin)

Shawnie Paul Richard 'Rick' Sugoi Neko Potato McPantSwag- SDHSL Confectioner (SuperHighSchoolLevel Eater)

Hiroshi Kawagawa- SDHSL Pessamist (Shadowplayer360)

komaeda

hagakure

Daniel 'Scout' Peterson- SDHSL Fast Man (UberDuper)

Josh Winchester- SDHSL Demon Hunter (Shibehus)


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey! Wake up! What are you doing? Sleeping on the floor?" I blink my eyes see see a halo of wavy blond hair surrounding a pleasant female face. She has blue colored eyes and a bit of a slightly irritated look about her. Short tempered, if I had to guess.

"Wha~..." I say sleepily, though I don't really remember falling asleep. She leans back and I sit up. Our surroundings are unfamiliar. Its like a school of sorts, except the windows of the classroom we're are covered with iron plates. Strange that. I've never been to a school with iron plate over their windows. Juvie, yes, but a school? How do I know that this is a school?

Oh. That's right. I got that acceptance letter a few days ago. It told me I had been accepted into Kibougamine Academy, under the title of Super Duper High School Level Drummer. I had been ecstatic. I had never gotten invited to go to such a school before. I had accepted and told my band mates, who congratulated me and called me a, 'Lucky Bastard'. That's what we, the members of 'Reblast Flipside' used to call each other when ever we got to do something cool or got a date for something.

But I don't remember even going to the school. I was packing up last night, when I must have fallen asleep at my desk. Is this Kibougamine? If so... What's with the windows? And why do a feel an increasing sense of dread, even though Im just sitting here?

"Dont just sit there like a retarded puppy!" The girl shoots me a glare, "What's your name?"

"Er... Hajime Kato." I stutter. The girl's tone was commanding and scares me slightly, "S-super Duper High School Level Dr-drummer."

**HAJIME KATO**

**SDHSL DRUMMER**

"Oh thank god! You're one of the few normal people here." The girl says, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face, "Before I went looking for you, I had to sit in the Gym with a bunch of Mary Sues."

"Mary Sues?" I ask. I've only heard of that phrase being used when describing poorly written fan fiction.

"Yeah. Gary Stus too. Annoying bitches, if you ask me." She shrugs, "Any way, My name's Marina Lazuli. Super Duper High School Level Voice actress."

**MARINA LAZULI**

**SDHSL VOICE ACTRESS**

"Nice to meet you," I say, offering Marina my hand. She takes it and we shake. She's dressed simply in a purple t shirt, skinny jeans and white and purple sneakers.

"Well, we should get going." She stands up, "The 'Empress' demands that I retrieve the missing student and get the hell back." She puts air quotes around the word 'empress'. I wonder who she could be referring to. But I've heared of Marina. A young girl from an English speaking country, who began voice acting when she was seven in an animation made by her sister. The video is viral on YouTube. She started voicing girls and young boys in English dubs of Animes, and was really good. She learned Japanese and started voicing in the original Japanese versions to. That's really amazing.

"Er... Uh... Ok." I say, jumping to me feet and fallowing her out of the room. Im on the short side, even though Im seventeen. Marina is taller than me, and has longer legs, so I have a bit of a hard time keeping up with her brisk pace. And I've never been all that athletic.

The halls of the school are bear deserted except for a girl with long blue hair skulking in the corner. Her hair is dyed messily, blond and dark brown at the top. She probably did it herself or had a friend help her. She's dressed in black lace up leather boots with a heel, a red plaid pleated skirt, and a bronze colored lose tank top of sorts. She has a black studded belt around her waist that seems there only for fashion. There's a guitar or bass case slung over her back. She appears to be working on something in the corner.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Marina says, approaching the girl, "How'd you manage to escape?" The girl turns around. She has three piercings on her left eyebrow and three in each ear. She has a splash of freckles across her face and brown eyes. Now that I see it part of her tank top has bronze colored beads stitched into it.

"Hehehe! They told me to find them snacks, but Im not gonna!" She says, her voice childish and slightly slurred, "Hiya blondie!" She says when she sees me, "Your hair is all spiky." She reaches up at pats my head with her hand. She's slightly shorter than me, and seems pretty young.

"Im Hajime Kato..." I say, "SDHSL drummer... And you are?"

"Hehehe! My name is Hibiki Nakahara! Call me Hi-chan or Hibiki, Im not choosy! Im the SDHSL Bass player! Since youre a musician too, we could jam and stuff!" Hibiki Nakahara is a name I know well. She's pretty famous in the music world.

**HIBIKI NAKAHARA **

**SDHSL BASS PLAYER**

A childish, goofy musician who got together with her two best friends and created an all girls band called, 'Cloud 9'. They're not really a song writing group, but they do alot of cover alblums and play at Vocaloid concerts. Their lead singer, 'Rie-chan', I believe she was called, played the guitar as well. I wonder if she's here too. Cloud 9 did release one original album though. It was mainly emotional hard core music, in complete contrast to their up swing sounding name.

"Y-yeah..." I say. Im still stuttering.

"We can't stand around wasting time." Says Marina, "We should head back so Kato can meet the others." Her nose crinkles slightly, as someone put dung under her nose.

"Right." Says Hibiki, "We can talk more later, Hajime-chan!" We start off down the hall. Yep, definitely a school. There are even more class rooms here. But no people. What did Marina mean by Mary Sues? I thought that was sone thing that happened in bad Harry Potter and Star Trek Fan Fiction. I mean, a Mary Sue in real life? Bull shit that would happen!

Wordlessly, Marina pushes open a door reading 'gym'. And I have been proven wrong by their vast numbers. People. About sixteen, including myself and the two girls Im with. Heads turn round as we enter and an albino girl dressed in rose red queens robes walks up to us. A crown sits atop her head and she has a distinct air of being at the top. Like a queen. If I wasn't such a nervous wreck all the time, I probably would have bowed to her. But instead I glance around nervously and prey to god she doesn't hit me.

"HI!" She speaks loudly and excitedly. It makes me jump, ""I'M JOHNKAT MCMUFFINS, EMPRESS OF THE NEW ROMAN EMPIRE IN LIKE NEW PRUSSIA OR SOMETHING!" I try with all my will power to resist hiding in the corner.

**JOHNKAT MCFUFFINS**

**SDHSL EMPRESS**

"I-Im Hajime K-Kato... Super Duper High School Level Drummer," I stutter fiddling with the tie that holds my dark blue sailor cape in place, "N-nice to meet you."

"AW! YOU'RE NOT EMO, ARE YOU?" She comes up close to me.

"Uh... I-I don't really know..." I say scratching the back of my head. I've heard of Johnkat before. She was born a poor girl, but rose to the top by winning the hearts of those around her. She soon became empress of New Rome. Real royalty they say, though she frightens me. I've never been all that good around overly loud people.

"Ohiyo goziaimasu!" Another female voice sounds. Im not the only guy here, am I? I turn to see a girl in a pink sailor suit and nine inch heels. How can she walk in those things? Her hair is long and brown and has red streaks in it. Her eyes are two different colors, one red, one pink. What appears to be the Nyan Cat stands near her feet, "Watashi wa Momoko Thugg Lyfe Sailor Moon Capri Sun desu! Im the number one Super Duper High School Level KAWAIIEST BITCH ON DA BLOQQ!" She gives me the peace signs with her fingers, "You're, like, totally matching with me desu! We have the same exact Sailor Fuku desu!" If I had the guts, I'd correct her that its just the cape on my shirt, not a uniform also, it's blue, not pink.

**MOMOKO THUGG LYFE SAILOR MOON CAPRI SUN**

**SDHSL KAWAIIEST BITCH ON DA BLOQQ**

How can being a bitch be a talent? Isn't that something that people usually, you know... Look down on? Or what you call a female dog or a woman who's being crabby and irrational? Occasionally a guy when you really want to insult them?

"Agghhhhh! Get away from me!" A boy's voice sounds. I look over too see a rather tall boy, around my age with wild white hair. A girl with rainbow streaked blond hair and one blue, one red eye appears to be trying to hug him or something. She wears a rainbow shirt and a T shirt with a cat on it. Matches her ears and tail. "Why? Why the hell are you here?!"

"Aw! Dont be a bitchy boo baka, Nagito ni-chan!" The girl says, "I mean, we finally get to spend time together desu! Did you, like, get held back or something? Is that why you're here with me?"

"No, Im here because I was born with a slut for a sister." Says the boy, Nagito, "Here specifically, next to YOU."

"Hey! You're making us look bad in front of the cute guy!" The girl pokes Nagito, "Heya! Im Maria Kawaii Sugoi Komaeda! Super Duper High School Level Stripper! Nya! Neko!"

**MARIA KAWAII SUGOI KOMAEDA**

**SDHSL STRIPPER**

"What?" That's the first thing that comes to mind. She doesn't look any older than thirteen and she's strip dancing? That just makes me feel even more awkward. She defiantly has an attractive body type, but she's way young for that kind of thing. She's under age, for fucks sake! But that doesn't mean I haven't heard of her. One of my band mate's older brother goest to strip clubs and mentioned her once. "Aren't you a little young for that?"

"She is. And for the record, she isn't my sister." Says the boy, "Im Nagito Komeada. Super duper high school level unlucky bitch.

**NAGITO KOMAEDA**

**SDHSL UNLUCKY BITCH**

"Nya! That's not your talent, SDHSL Luckster!" Maria smacks him across the face, "And I am SO your ni-chan!"

"... Fuck my life." Says Nagito, "What did you say your name was?"

"H-Hajime Kato." I stutter out, "I-Im a drummer."

"Hajime?" Nagito tilts his head slightly, "Thats an interesting name."

"I-it is?"

"Yeah... Just the name of someone I knew." He says, scratching the back of his head, "Well... See you around if I can." He says, trying to edge away from Maria.

"I'm Rachelle Marie France Sephiroth! It's super nice to meet you desu!" A ten year old girl with huge blue eyes an long white hair steps in front of me. She's dressed in a frilly pink and white Lolita dress with a red obi tied in a bow on her back, white elbow length gloves, and white dress shoes with Angel wings on them. She has four wings on each side of her back. Real wings. A halo floats above her head too. That must be a crazy light trick, right, "Im the number one Archangel and heir to the throne of Heaven, desu!"

**RACHELLE MARIE FRANCE SEPHIROTH**

**SDHSL ARCHANGEL**

A small heard of ten animals stands around her feet, looking up at her with a look of admiration. They're all small fluffy creatures, and there are those strange fluffy dogs that look fake among them. I hate those kinds of dogs. They're always being so yappy and annoying! A white bird and kitten sit on her shoulders, too. She must really like animals.

"You like my friends, desu?" She tilts her head to the side, the halo moving with it. Yep it's defiantly real. No lights are that good. It would have to distort a little, even if it was a hologram, "The birdie's Chrip, and the kitties' Meow!" She pats them on the head. Meow starts purring.

"N-nice." I say, though in reality they kinda scare me. Well, alot scares me. Small, creepily cute animals almost top my list.

"Help! It's trying to eat me!" What sounds like a grown man's voice shouts from behind Rachelle. I look up to see a man with spiky dreadlocks and a bit of stubble. One of Rachelle's fluffy dogs has latched it's self onto his arm, "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Who are you, desu?" Asks Rachelle, pulling the small dog off with ease, though it still barks and growls at this strange man, "Are you a teacher, desu?"

"No way, dude! Im a returning student!" He says. Um... Is it just me or does he look a little to old for school? "Im Yasuhiro Hagakure! SDHSL Shaman."

**YASUHIRO HAGAKURE**

**SDHSL SHAMAN**

I've never really heard of this guy. But then again, I've never looked into this sort of thing. Though I have heard of people on drugs who have said to have visions. From the looks of this guy, he seems like one of those people. But then again, maybe Im just judging him a little too quickly.

Already I've met eight of my fellow students, and I feel over whelmed. I can see what Marina meant by Mary Sues. Most of these guys fit the picture, with the exception of Marina, Hibiki, Nagito, Hagakure and myself. Im sure there are a few more normal people here. There have to be, right? Right? Im not sure how long I can remain sane with these insanely "perfect" people.

* * *

**OKAY! A bit of a short first chapter, but Im thinking of keeping the chapters short in this one so I can update quicker! hehe! So... Comments, feed back... I tried a bit of a new way of showing the title. I got the concept of displaying the titles as such from SHSL Slacker. Anyways... I'll credit the characters in the first chapter, after I get all of them, still looking for a few more male characters, because if not, I'll have to make them and that wouldn't be as much fun. Anyways, our protag, Hajime Kato has been introduced. If ur OC didn't appear in this first chapter... They will be in the next one probably. Anyways, Read and Review, as always! Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey, I'm...ah forget it, it doesn't really matter if you know or not..." I come up to a relatively tall boy with black hair that reaches his shoulders. He wears a black hoodie and ripped up jeans. He gives off a distinct depressing aura.

"Um... Can I please hear it anyway?" I say, nervously. The boy sighs as if he's bored.

"Hiroshi Kawagawa. SDHSL Pessamist." He mumbles.

**HIROSHI KAWAGAWA**

**SDHSL PESSAMIST**

"Um... Isn't that a state of being?" I ask. What is with all these peoples titles? It's like I walked into a bad fanfic by a writer who doesn't know how to write.

"Fuck you. Life sucks. I hope we all die."

"EMO BITCH!" Johnkat headbutts me out off the way and I land on my back, "I HOPE YOU DIE!"

"Death is the best cure for the pain I feel. The pain that comes with being a character in a crappy fanfic with Mary Sues written by a writer who doesn't know how to write. If we all just died right now, it would be the best thing ever. But considering the fact that no ne had nuclear weapons, the odds are really slim. Just like my odds of ever caring about any of you."

"My thoughts exactly. You should all die now." Says a girl, who I can only describe as 'Pink'. Everything about her is pink. Her floor length hair, her eyes, even the suit and gloves she wears, "I hate you all." She shows even less emotion than Kawagawa!

"JESUS CHRIST AND HIS DECIPLES! YOU'RE ALMOST AS EMO AS EMO BITCH NUMBER ONE!" Shouts Johnkat, "WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I NEED TO KNOW IT SO I CAN HAVE YOU EXILED OUT OF MY EMPIRE!"

"I just happen to be the Savior of Mankind, thank you very much. Now fuck off. You're ugly." Says the Pink girl. At this, Johnkat gets mad. She starts screaming obasanities at the Pink girl and waving her fists.

**SDHSL SAVIOR OF MANKIND**

"Idiots." A boy with choppy brown hair tied in a pony tail says. He's really tall, and I feel like a child. Well, that's not a major news flash. I've always been short. Five feet, two inches. Below average for a seventeen year old boy, "In case you were wondering, Im Gavin Menzies. Doctor. Refer to me as Menzies, if you will." He wears dark blue jeans, a black dress shirt and a white lab coat. The pockets have zippers on them.

**GAVIN MENZIES**

**SDHSL DOCTOR**

"N-Nice to meet you." I say, nervous. Menzies is known around the world for being an amazing doctor, but a complete sociopath. I should be careful where I tread around him.i don't want to end up dead. Leave that to Nagito who keeps going on about how he's rather die again than deal with Maria. I don't know what he means by 'again', but I suppose he does have a point.

"What evah. Now fuck off." Menzies says, flipping the bird. Yep. Need to be careful around this one. I don't want to die yet. I haven't even been able to fulfill my dream of being just as good a drummer as Ringo Starr.

"What A Bitch." A boy with tousled magenta hair says. He has blue green eyes and wears huge hipster glasses. He wears tan slacks, a white dress shirt and a green over coat wich he has accessorized with a purple scarf arranged just so, a black tie, and several leather belts. On his feet he wears lace up green and tan boots, "Im Kananan Mayram. Suck A Dick." He emphasizes every word he speaks.

**KANANAN MAYRAM**

**SDHSL PRICK**

"Uh..." Isn't that talent, you know, insulting? Who would want a title like that? It sounds like something out of an abridged series where a bunch of people kill each other. Probably has a cool name like 'Dangan Ronpa Abridged thing'.

"Those Shoes With That Top? It's Like You Want Me To Hit You With A Buss You Worthless Loser." He says. I glance down to see that he's pointing at my socks. Wait, socks?! I thought I was wearing chuck tailors! Did someone steal my shoes while I was asleep? Again?

"OH YAY! YOU'RE HERE 2! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Johnkat jumps on Kananan and hugs him near to death it seems.

"Fuck. Off." He says, trying to push her away.

"AW! DONT BE MEAN! EVERYONE LOVES MEH!" I inch away from them only to someone. Another twenty year old man turns and glares at me. He has brown hair and a buzz cut. He has blue eyes and a good tan, but looks angry and menacing. He wears a red T-shirt and baseball pants, as well as cleats and a back pack with dog tags attached to it. On his hands he has some sort of boxing tape.

"Watch it, pipsqueak." He says, raising a fist, "If ya order now, I'll throw in a second ass whoopin' absolutely free!"

"Please don't hit me!" I cry out, proving just how much of a wuss I really am.

"Jesus, you're a real pussy. Not so tough now are ya?" He grabs me by the back of my shirt.

"N-never was, never will be." I say.

"Hmph. Wuss." He lets me go, "Anyways, Im Daniel 'Scout' Peterson. The Fast Man. Call me Scout, got it? Remember it, punk."

**DANIEL 'SCOUT' PETERSON**

**SDHSL FAST MAN**

"Yes sir- I mean, er... Scout." I say fidgeting slightly.

"Konichiwa, I'm Shawnie Paul Richard 'Rick' Sugoi Neko Potato McPantSwag desu. U will neva be as swag as me cuz I'm the best, nya." A tall boy with blue hair and rainbow colored eyes. How is that even possible? Well considering all the other crazy people Ive seen today, maybe rainbow eyes aren't all that far fetched, "Im the Super Duper High School level Confectioner desu! Sugoi!"

**SHAWNIE PAUL RICHARD 'RICK' SUGOI NEKO POTATO MCPANTSWAG**

**SDHSL CONFECTIONER**

"Sooo... Um..." I say awkwardly.

"Hehehe! You're soooooo Awk awk, Haji!" what looks like an eight year old girl hops over to me. Eight?! Isn't that a little young for high school?

"Yes, I am 8. Yeah, I'm that awesome." She smiles at me and twirls her rainbow colored hair around a dainty finger, "Hai! I'm Starfluff Lizbeth Charlotte Jellybeam, and I'm basically the best person you'll ever meet. Super Duper High School Level Swaggy Joy Bringer! Hehe!"

**STARFLUFF LIZBETH CHARLOTTE JELLYBEAM**

**SDHSL SWAGGY JOY BRINGER**

"Um... Nice to meet you?" I say, scratching the back of my head. Starfluff wears a rainbow colored princess dress that's all frilly and poofy. It's hard to take her seriously.

"Hey! I can read minds ya know! So start taking me seriously! Jerk!" She smacks me and stomps off, looking angry. Aw balls. I hate when people do that. Hate when they read minds, I mean. I mean, it's not like everyone in the worlds gonna like you, right?

I really need time to take this all in. All of these people are insane. Well, most of them. Over in a corner I see Scout and Hagakure in some sort of argument. Scout is shouting obasianities at him and making threats, and Hagakure, well, looks like he's unsure of what's going on. He mentions something about rolling doobies.

"Hey. Thought I should introduce myself." A boy with green eyes and brown hair walks up to me. He kinda looks like Jensen Ackles. He wears a plaid shirt, jeans and a jacket. Hopefully he's normal. Well, not 'normal', more like 'not a Mary Sue', "Im Josh Winchester. Daemon Hunter." Ah. Looks like I was wrong. But hopefully he's the kind that isn't AS bad as the others... A borderline sue, I think they're called.

**JOSH WINCHESTER**

**SDHSL DAEMON HUNTER**

"H-hello." I say, "Um... So daemons exist?"

"Sigh... YES, simpleton. They do." He glares at me, as if Im being difficult.

"Heh, learn something new every day!"

"Nya! That's for sure, desu!" A tall girl with long blond hair and kitty ears and a tail says. She's busty and has pink angel wings. There's a rose on her left ear and she wears an illegally short pink dress with lace at the bottom. On her feet she wear pink boots, "Konichiwa, silly bakas! Watashi wa Marilia creamy goddess neko angel kawaii Rosie bell! But you can call me Mary Sue for short, Nya!" She strikes a kitty pose, "Im the one and only Creamy Angel Goddess Neko-chan! I have other titles too! Scion, Detective, Photographer, Shaman, Cook, Book Worm, you get the idea, Nya! Neko!"

**MARILIA CREAMY GODDESS NEKO ANGEL KAWAII ROSIE BELL**

**SDHSL CREAMY ANGEL GODDESS NEKO**

"Uh that's-" Im about to say, 'that's kinda OP' but Im cut off by the squeaking of a microphone.

"AHEM! Mic test! Mic test!" a wild voice sounds out of nowhere. We all turn to see a rather average looking girl standing on a stage nearby. She has long brown braids and glasses and wears a brown sailors fuku. That's when I notice the red eyes and the long tongue. And the scissors that look dangerously sharp. Beside her stands a black and white plushie dog. It glares at us in a strange way.

"Wan wan wan! Listen up bitches!" The dog shouts, "We're TRYING to talk!"

"Ne! Ne! Don't you boss me around, inu biatch!" Mommoko shouts.

"Alright, sluts! Shut up!" Says the girl, "Here what ya need to know! Im Gencider Syo! Im boss around here, so what I say goes!"

"And Im Monoinu! Im this school's new headmaster!" Shouts the dog.

"Genocider... Syo?" My blood runs cold. Genocider Syo is an infamous serial killer! I never thought I'd ever meet her face to face!

"Yeah, that's me! Now listen up! Me and ol' gloomy are pissed! Really pissed! Most of you dorks are Mary Sues, and we're tired of you ruining literature!"

"Nya?! I don't ruin Literature desu! Im a writer! And Im even more famous than J. k. Rowling, Suzanne Collins, and Touko Fukawa put together, Nya!" Mary Sue shouts indignantly.

"Oh, that is it! Gloomy is gonna be so pissed when she hears that! Well shut up! Im not done explaining shit! So, Gloomy and I have been angry lately! And it's you bitches fault! You damn Mary Sues think you can go off in your own little fanfics and sleep my precious White Knight and get away with it?! Well think again!"

"Um, Honey! Im A Boy! I Totally Dont Swing That Way!" Kananan says, "And Those Glasses? Ugh!"

"Shut it, or I'll stab you with ma genoscissors!" Genocider Syo shouts, "And not only that! You sluts ruin every fandom you set your feet in! And every dangan Ronpa fic? Oh, how is it that you always know who he killer and mastermind is? Why hide myself? You would have ALL known it was me!"

"Um excuse me!" Marina says, "What about us non sues? Why are we here?"

"Um duh! So that we have people that the public would actually care about! Why else?"

"Hey! Everyone cares about me!" There's a huge out cry from all of the Mary Sues, but It's quieted by Monoinu stamping his foot.

"Can I go back to being dead now?" Asks Nagito, "I was happy. When I was dead."

"Hmm... You're pretty hot, so I'll see what I can do!" Genocider Syo laughs, "And Hagakure, before you open your yap and taint the world with your stupidity, yes! Yes I did."

"Did what?" Hagakure asks.

"Oh, god! You're even dumber than usual! I brought you here because you're a MORON!"

"Im cryin' on the inside dude..."

"Yeah, that's great, shut up. Anyways, welcome to the new life of mutual killing! Except this time, it's not run by those SDHSL despair Lowlifes! It's run by me! Genocider Syo! And officially endorced by satan!"

"Eeek, desu!" Rachelle and Mary Sue give little cries of fear.

"Shut up! So here are the rules, dorks! You're all looked in here and the only way ya can get out is to kill a bitch! Sound fun?"

"That sounds horrible desu!" Shouts Mary Sue.

"Sounds fun." Menzies says.

"Well, I'll have a chance to die. Lucky me." Kawagawa says flatly.

"...Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." Says Nagito.

"I don't wanna die, dude!" Hagakure shouts.

"Nya! We won't let you get away with this, Baka!" Maria tries to shout indignantly before she slips and falls on her face, her panties on display for the world to see. I think I need bleach for my eyes.

"... Said the bitchy stripper!" Genocider Syo laughs, "Anywho! I need an example! AnOne care to be an example?" Dead silence, "Aw! You all knew what I wanted an example of! Well that's my luck! Anyways, I'll leave Monoinu in charge! Bye bye, bitches!" And in a puff of smoke, she disappears into the stage.

"Wan wan wan! Alright! Listen up!" Monoinu stamps his foot, "No screwing around, Sues! The only way to get out is to kill someone, so I hope y'all enjoy being locked in here for the rest of your lives!"

"TYRANT!" Shouts Johnkat.

"Hello, pot! This is kettle! Have we met before?" Monoinu says scathingly. That is until Johnkat rushes at him and stomps her foot down on the dog, pinning him against the floor.

"HAHA! I HOPE YA LIKE THAT, EMO BITCH!" She shouts.

"Ya know, in a NORMAL Sue fanfic, I'd let ya off 'cause you're cute! But this ain't a normal sue fanfic!" Monoinu laughs, "Wan wan wan! Genocider-sama said she needed an example! Thanks for volunteering! Save me, sacred spears of Gungnir!"

Johnkat tries to jump out of the way with super human speed, but she isn't fast enough. Ten spears shoot out of the floor around her and impale her, causing her to fall to the ground, causing and looking scared. Blood spurts from her wounds as she struggles on the ground, twitching as she breaths her last breath. Her crown comes to rest at Monoinu's feet.

"Wan wan wan!" He laughs cruelly, "What a perfect example! That's what happens to morons who think they can hurt me! Wan wan wan! Wan wan wan wan wan!"

I may not have really cared about Johnkat in the five minutes that I knew her. In fact, I was kinda annoyed by her, but that was brutal. I fall backwards onto the ground and try to comprehend what I just saw. This has to be a dream. I mean, Mary Sues aren't real. Strange plushie dogs can't move and talk like that. Right? Right...?

"Wan wan wan!" Moninu says, "And so the game begins!"

* * *

**YES! All of the character intros are out of the way, and we finally have a death! No trial for her though. Probably. Sorry TheSemasin! But Johnkat needed to learn that in the regular universe, she won't get pardoned because she's a Mary Sue. Looks like the new Roman Empire needs a new ruler. Anyways, please leave a review! It helps out a lot! Have a nice day!**


End file.
